


What was ours still will be

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Broadway RPF - Freeform, M/M, Newsies RPF, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I had to write after reading and seeing all the posts about Closing Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was ours still will be

They´ve had a lot of time to prepare for this, and while everyone knew that they would have never been ready for this it would have happened eventually and Corey was trying his best to stay positive and to smile, to hug everyone, whether they needed it or not, and to take pictures with the fans and thank them for their support. Whenever someone asked him how he was feeling about the show closing he would say that he hadn´t fully understood it yet and that he didn´t quite believe that they wouldn´t be coming back to the theatre the next day, but the truth was that there was probably nothing that was clearer to him right now.

He had been friends with Ben ever since they had been in school together and there had always been that special bond, that certain spark, between them, and yet it seemed like they had always missed their chance. It sounded cheesy, it really did, because that was what was usually said in romantic comedies, but he really had no other way to describe it. Even when they had both ended up in Newsies, things had been complicated, but at least they had gotten to spend every day together and that had been enough, at least in the beginning.

He wasn´t sure when it had turned into some sort _of ‘I´m having an affair with my best friend and nobody can know but they probably do anyway’_ thing, but it still didn´t seem to be the right time, but being so close to each other it also seemed impossible to just keep their relationship on a professional level. It wasn´t like Corey hadn’t tried, he really had, and he assumed, no he _knew_ that Ben had too, but staying away from each other was painful, especially when you noticed how awful it made the other feel, so they had stopped eventually and just given in to what they felt.

It had always stayed in the theatre though, because there had always been that line between their friendship, which they both still valued more than anything, and whatever it was they were having when they were at the theatre and a little more than just the best friends everyone was making them out to be.

Now it was over though, there wouldn´t be any shared naps in between shows, no stolen kisses in the corridors or Ben pretending his shower had broken so could share the one Corey had in his dressing room, and it was as clear to Corey as anything could be on this day filled with tears and laughter.

Ben wasn´t far behind though, not at all. He had turned this over in his head so many times just to maybe find a solution for it, but it hadn´t worked. He didn´t remember much of closing night, he knew they had signed a lot of things and taken a lot of pictures and he remembered trying not to cry for so many reasons. They had all went out for drinks to celebrate then, but Ben honestly wasn´t sure how he had gotten home after that. He wasn´t drunk, he was quite far from being drunk actually, but he figured he didn´t need any alcohol to feel miserable. His apartment was empty and dark when he returned in the early hours of the morning and all Ben really wanted was to drop dead onto his bed and sleep, preferably for a really long time. He knew that he would be fine eventually, maybe not tomorrow, and maybe not next week, but he would find another show to be in and he would meet someone else, too. It was probably better anyway, because Corey was still his best friend and while he couldn´t quite tell how they would handle the change in their relationship he didn´t want to lose his best friend.

He had just decided to not bother with changing, and to go straight to bed, when there was a sudden knock on the door and who the hell was knocking on his door at this time of the night?  
“I swear if Jesse needs milk again…” he muttered as he shuffled over to the door, prepared to tell his neighbour to bugger off, but when Ben opened the door, it wasn´t Jesse, it was honestly the last person he had expected to be there and the only person he really would have wanted to be there.

For a moment they just stood there, facing each other, and Ben wondered if he had already fallen sleep and was simply dreaming.

“Can…I come in?” Corey eventually asked to break the silence and Ben figured that it didn´t matter whether or not this was a dream. If it was, then he would at least be distracted from his sadness and wasn´t having nightmares about the show closing, and if this wasn´t a dream then they really needed to talk about this, because it was going against their unspoken rules and was overstepping boundaries, though they had always been good with that,, but that talk could really wait until the morning. Ben couldn´t help but chuckle as his eyes met with the other man´s, they had always been good at breaking the rules and for a moment he wondered why this had taken them so fucking long.

“Was that a yes?” Corey then asked, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth and Ben didn’t say anything but simply reached out for his best friend and pulled him into the apartment, letting the door fall shut.

So they were breaking the rules, who cared about that anyway? If Newsies had taught him anything than it was _to ‘Seize The Day’_ along with every opportunity that came along, because sometimes, when you took a leap, amazing things could happen and he was ready to take that chance right here and then, and who else would be there by his side to do it with other than Corey?

 _Just like always…_ Ben thought before his brain shut off completely, not that he minded, not at all.


End file.
